


Dr. Foster And Her Accomplice

by Little_Plebe



Series: Wish Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Thor (Marvel), Disappointed Steve Rogers, F/M, Women on mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plebe/pseuds/Little_Plebe
Summary: "First of all, this was your idea. Second, I didn’t agree to it, you did. Third, someone had to come with you and make sure you didn’t get yourself killed."





	Dr. Foster And Her Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VelvetSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/gifts).



> Story based on a wish prompt sent to me by [mee2themoo](http://mee2themoo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. [Link here](http://littleplebe.tumblr.com/post/163446550854/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-someone-says).

“Jane,” Darcy hissed, squinting through the darkness at her friend. The room was swathed in a hint of flickering red light, the source of which was currently unknown. There were about a dozen beeping and whirring machines scattered in the area but Jane was only interested in the tiny computer sitting in the far corner. A computer which she was presently attempting to hack.

“Jane,” Darcy tried again, abandoning her place by the door and walking over to the frantic astrophysicist. “We aren’t supposed to be here.”

The faint sounds of thunder and gunshots echoed from outside the building, and bits of cement from the ceiling rained down on both women. The Hulk roared somewhere and Darcy jumped.

“Jane!” she whispered shrilly. “If Thor finds out we abandoned the quinjet–-”

“Will you shut up for a moment?” snapped Jane, bashing her fingers against the keyboard in frustration. “I can’t seem to… get in.”

Thunder boomed again and lightening struck the building, making everything quake and shutter. One of the machines crashed to the floor and the door fell off its hinges.

Darcy grabbed Jane’s arm. “I don’t care. This is a frigging HYDRA cell, Jane! If Thor–-”

“Screw Thor!” Jane whispered, still doubled over and staring hard at the computer screen. “He’s not the boss of me.”

Darcy huffed. “Seriously? The last time Thor was angry, he destroyed our lab in a careless burst of power. Sure, he looked hot doing it, but I don’t wanna give him good reason to do it again.” She checked her phone. Anytime now, the bad guys would be defeated, captured, and the Avengers would pile back on the quinjet to find Jane and Darcy gone.

“We need their research,” Jane said, turning to give Darcy a determined look. “I’m not leaving without knowing how far they’ve come to figuring out the secrets of the universe.” She turned back to the screen and mumbled to herself, “Now what the hell is this E1210 error?”

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” exclaimed Darcy, pushing Jane out of the way and taking over. “Watch the door. I’ll get the data we need.”

Jane nodded and turned away to keep an eye on the entrance. She debated going over to peer outside, but decided to just stand by Darcy in case she needed help.

Both women were in the basement of the HYDRA cell, the center of all their operations. The adjoining room housed more machines and unfamiliar equipment which Jane itched to check out. She wisely stood her ground, though, keeping her eyes and ears open.

It hadn’t really been a spontaneous plan to sneak into the cell while the Avengers kept the HYDRA agents occupied, but if Jane had mentioned it to Thor or anyone else, she and Darcy wouldn’t have been allowed to tag along on the mission.

She knew a few of the agents were still hiding in the building, sniping from the shelter of their evil lair, but luckily, they hadn’t run into any of them. Jane hoped the lightening earlier had electrocuted them.

“Done!” announced Darcy and Jane whipped around to find her pulling out a thumb drive from the port. She pocketed it and glared at Jane. “I swear to God, Jane, if anything happens–-”

“Hey!” A gruff voice shouted from the doorway and Jane turned, clutching Darcy’s arm in alarm. “Who the hell are you?”

The man, a jackbooted thug in Darcy’s words, stared at them in surprise for a moment before cocking his gun, aiming it at them. There was a faint click and whizz, and then a gunshot rang out in the room. Jane screamed, fearing the worst, but the next second, the thug slumped to the ground, shaking violently. Jane turned her wide-eyed gaze to Darcy, who was holding a taser in her hand, its electrodes hooked firmly in the thug’s crotch.

“Whew, that was close,” said Darcy, dropping the taser and running her hands all over Jane’s body. “Are you okay? He shot us.”

Jane breathed deeply, relief flooding her tense body. “He missed.”

“Good, now let’s g- _aaaah_!” Darcy’s words ended with a comical exclamation when she saw Thor and Captain America standing in the doorway. The Captain was frowning but Thor looked furious. He glanced down at the still convulsing agent on the floor before fixing his dark gaze on Jane.

“Is this the reason you wished to accompany us here?” he demanded, marching over to both women, his hammer crackling with power. “So you can go behind our backs and seek trouble?”

For all of Jane’s talk about Thor not being the boss of her, she put her hands up to calm him down and said nervously, “No, not at all. We checked the area from the quinjet before going in, I swear–-”

“Are you an Avenger?” Thor interjected.

Jane paused, fidgeting under his intense gaze. “No.”

“A field agent?”

“Er, no.”

Darcy glanced at the Captain standing quietly behind the demigod, his patented ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ expression firmly in place. She sighed and opened her mouth to placate the men when Jane spoke again.

“Look, I get your point. But we needed to do this. HYDRA knew all of SHIELD’s secrets before it fell. Do you even know what they’ve been up to these past few years?” Her voice grew stronger as she continued. “You guys would have captured the men or killed them and destroyed this cell like you always do. I needed answers and…” Her eyes flickered to Darcy desperately. “And Darcy agreed… so we came up with the idea to sneak in while you lot were busy.”

Thor’s gaze landed on Darcy and she sputtered in indignation. “Hey, hey!” Jane was not making an accomplice out of her in her stupid-ass decision. “First of all, this was _your_ idea. Second, I didn’t agree to it, _you_ did. Third, someone had to come with you and make sure you didn’t get yourself killed.” She looked pointedly at the fallen agent and then at Thor. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Traitor,” Jane hissed, irritated.

“That’s enough.” Thor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Did he realize how human he looked when he did that?

Darcy grinned at him. “So, we’re cool?”

He huffed and took Jane’s arm, leading her out of the room. He glanced back at Darcy and said, “I shall deal with you later.”

“Well, now I’m scared,” Darcy muttered, her lips twitching up in amusement. She knew how to bribe Thor and get him off her back. They were buddies. Thor and Darcy. Mighty Thor and Daring Darcy… buddies for life.

“You shouldn’t be smiling, Ms. Lewis,” the Captain interrupted her happy friendshippy thoughts. “What you did today wasn’t brave. It was stupid.”

He turned to walk away and Darcy followed, annoyed at his words. “Tell me more about stupid decisions,” she snarked. “I’ve heard you’ve done Ph.D. in the subject.”

“Ha-ha,” he mumbled flatly. “Stay behind me, Lewis, and keep your mouth shut.”

Darcy ignored him and twined her arm with his. “But it’s so much more fun to talk to you. By the way, can you ask Thor to not destroy our lab this time? I hate cleaning.” He gave her an incredulous look but didn’t respond. Darcy smiled and continued, “So, how many agents did you capture? How many times were you shot at? Hey! What’s your kill rate?”

The Captain sighed. “Lord save me.”


End file.
